Forbidden Love
by LunaticDollie2323
Summary: Artica Lynn was raised by the Cullens without knowing but what happens when she falls in love with her familys enemy JACOB BLACKS cousin can their Forbidden love over power or will they be forced apart. BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY REVIEW PLEASE


**Forbidden Love: Part One**

"Dear Diary,

Hello it is of course the first day of school ugh I have been dreading this day for weeks. Why? Because now I have to go to my best friends and tell them that I still have not had my first kiss. I am so embarrassed. Luckily in three days is my sixteenth birthday I am so excited I asked daddy for a car, but I doubt I will get one because he said you were an early birthday gift. I guess you're better than a car anyways. Oh I have some suspicions about my family. You see they have been acting terribly weird and I just can't figure out why. I think they may be planning a party for my or that's what I am hoping for. Also I wanted to have my party in La Push ,but they refuse to let me all mom keeps saying is "Carlisle maybe we should tell her" and I always ask tell me what ,but as usual no one listens to the baby of the house. Also Edward, Emmet, and Jasper (big brothers) are always going on secret camping trips. Then when they get back Rosalie, Alice, and, Bella (sister-in-laws) will go. I always ask to go but they say no it's for bonding and I am like hello I want to bond too. Oh yeah I almost forgot tomorrow is Bella and Edwards sixteenth anniversary I still don't know what to get them but for now I need to get ready for school and Emmet should be coming in to annoy me any minute okay bye.

Love,

Artica Lynn Cullen"

As I closed my diary hoping I would be getting a new one for my birthday I started to think about what to get Edward and Bella. Sadly before I could think of anything else Emmet came into my room and lifted me over his shoulder and carried me downstairs."Emmet put me down" I yelled punching his back. Emmet has always been my favorite brother though I love them all Emmet and I just have a sibling connection that I don't have with the rest. I think it might be because he picked my name for me Artica Lynn he told them was the perfect name for me. His reasoning was because when I was a baby I loved the cold and Antarctica is a cold place. I doubt that what he was really thinking, but I just nod to encourage him. "Aww come on little sis your only 15 and your acting like your 40" He joked laughing and imitating an old person."FYI bro I am 16" I replied trying so hard not to laugh. "Almost 16"he reminded me then he smiled his big grinned and I just had to laugh. "Artica Come on your going to be late "Alice screamed halfway out the door. I ran grabbed my coat and book bag and was out the door.

When she parked at an open space I hopped out and walked to my best friends Jennifer and Emma. "Hey guys I can't believe summer is over" I whined giving each of them hugs. "Ugh there was so much I didn't get to do that was on my list "Jennifer told us. You see every summer we make a list of things we want to accomplish during the summer I did every single one except for one and that was get my first kiss. I mean I have had plenty of boyfriends but I just never kissed them. "Yeah I got to everything except number 1"I said sadly. "Have first kiss?"They asked "yep" I replied. Just as I was about to tell them my story on how I almost kissed a boy someone bumped into me?"Ow"I yelled madly."Um it was your fault. "He mumbled. "What my fault" I told him. "Yeah you're just standing here why don't you MOVE?" he replied "So we're going to go to our lockers" Jen and Emma Said leaving with a smile."Are you new or something?" I asked

Okay he is so gorgeous. He has Blonde hair which would totally look good with my dark brown hair. His eyes are a beautiful shade of green and he is so buff. Wow he is a total hottie and he just happened to bumped into me I am totally the luckiest girl ever Of course he is terribly rude and his looks definitely don't make up for that ." Duh "He replied. Then of course a girl waved at him. It must be his stupid girlfriend. "Oh my um yeah ok well bye" He yelled as he walked over to her. I saw them hug. Yep definitely his girlfriend. I walked around the school to try and find Jen or Emma they were nowhere in sight so I decided to go to my homeroom.

Right when I opened the door the first period bell rang so that was a big waste of time. As I entered science (least favorite subject) all the seats were taken except for one it was next to him. The boy that rudely knocked me over, so I was forced to sit next to him. "Hello class I am Mr. Jones your guide to science fun" The teacher started off saying. "Now these will be your new seats so get to know your neighbor with this fun worksheet I cooked up for you" Yep I know I think he is gay too. So now I have to get to know this creep uh who I truly dislike. I would usually say hate, but I don't know him so why judge. "Hi I am Artica I know we got off to a bad start, but maybe we can start over" I said hoping he would agree."I am not looking for friends I had some in Seattle before I moved ok so why don't we just do this stupid assignment and stay away from each other" He replied. "Gosh I was just trying to by nice, but if that's how you want it then fine". He makes me so mad gosh now I can truthfully say I HATE HIM!!

So finally science was over and I was sure to avoid Mr. Cool. He says he has no friends yet he has a girlfriend that is just so strange. Whatever it's not my business, but I did want to learn just a little more about him. No I don't like him he is just an interesting subject. So here is what I know about him.

1.His name is Nicholas Black

2.He is from Seattle

3.His parents died and he lives with his cousin Jacob

4.He is Native American and White (Perfect Tan skin

and blonde hair)

5.He live in La Push

6.He has a Girlfriend

7.He is mean

The last bell of the day rang yes finally I could go home. Since it's the first day of school I luckily had no homework. When I thought all my problems were over guess who just happened to trip me. "Um Excuse you" I screamed getting up. "Do you like hurting people?" I asked. "No just you" He laughed walking away. I HATE NICHOLAS BLACK. Black wait I know that name. Jacob, Jacob Black Bella's old friend, Of course apparently he was mean too. I knew I had heard that name wait till I tell Edward and Emmet they will probably beat him up. Ha, watch out little Nicholas my big brothers are going to whoop your aaaa. "Hey Artica!" I heard someone scream it must be Jen. I was right I knew Jen's voice anywhere. You see Jen moved here when she was ten from New York so she had an accent like no other. I was so jealous because she was probably the prettiest girl at school. She had light brown hair, crystal blue eyes, weighed 115 pounds and was 5'5. Sometimes guys would try to pay her to go out with her, but she always rejected them because she had a crush on Shane Smith. I don't know why maybe it was because he was like so hot or maybe because he was rich? Either way he was such a jerk to everyone.

"Hey Jen" I yelled and walked over to her. You see our houses are right next door to each other's so we usually walk home together in the afternoons. "Guess who asked me to the movies on Friday?" she asked me. Oh no here it comes. I love Jen, but she brags so much and I bet Shane asked her out. "Who" I replied though I already knew. "SHANE AHHH CAN YOU BELIEVE IT FINALLY MY ONE TRUE LOVE REALIZED WE WERE DESTINED TO BE". Oh yeah did I mention she could be a bit of a drama queen.

"OMG I am so happy for you. You guys are going to look so cute together." I said supportively." I know you have to come over an hour before and help me get ready. Wait no I have to look perfect you better come over two hours before." "Ok" I promised. Though I really didn't want to Jen was my best friend and I couldn't let her down. So I had to agree.

As we walked home I told her about my day and got into every detail about Nicholas Black. Just thinking about the name makes me angry. So when I got to my house we hugged goodbye and made her promise she would call me tonight. "Emmet and Edward come here" I yelled as I walked through the mahogany door. I put down my book bag down and waited for them to come I was so anxious to tell them. "What is it" Edward asked as he walked down the hall to the door where I was standing. "Okay there is this boy at school who." I tried to tell them. "Ewww Artica has a boyfriend." Emmet yelled out. I shushed him in Edward nudged him in the ribs. "Emmet let her finish" Edward told him. "Thank you, anyways the boy rudely bumped into me and said it was my fault. Then in science I had to sit by him and he told me to leave him alone. So then I did and I tried to say sorry, but he just said for me not to talk to him. This is when it gets good. Apparently he moved here from Seattle and Lives in La Push. He lives with his cousin Jacob and his name is Nicholas Black so I figured." I told them.

Edward began to growl it was kind of weird. "You're kidding when I get my hands on that know it all dweeb I will kick his aaaaas." "Edward not around Artica" Mom rudely interrupted."Sorry mom" Edward apologized. Usually Edward calls mom Esme, but around me he calls her mom I have no clue why though. It was kind of funny for some reason Edward decided to drive me to school and I had a very good feeling about that. Ahh I think this year will be something different I have a felling I am going to learn new things and maybe secrets will be told.


End file.
